One at a Time: Criminal Minds
by abbie awesome101
Summary: Emily is taken by an Unsub and must use her knowledge, strength, and clues from the teams last investigation to get her out alive.


Chapter One

 **A/N:** The timeline for this story isn't really exact, its somewhere in season three. Rossi is on the team, and JJ has not had her baby yet. I totally ship Hotch with Emily, and although the story won't revolve around them, their relationship will show. Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome in the review section, I love hearing from people! Thanks for reading!

Emily's head hung between her arms that were hoisted above her head. Her soaked hair, dripping from a mixture of sweat, water, and blood. Emily's body slumped forwards, feeling to heavy to stand up straight. Blood flowed from her forehead, running down her cheek, and falling to the ground from her chin.

"God put men on this earth for one reason, and one reason only, to dominate women miss Prentiss." The man spoke with a deep, raspy voice.

"What is this the 1800's?" Emily spoke, trying to portray confidence she didn't have.

The man grabbed Emily's jaw, and forced her to look him in the eye. "You, you are nothing," he whispered close to her face. Seizing the moment, she spat her blood covered spit in his face. A palm soon made contact with her left cheek, leaving another red handprint.

"You hit like a bitch," She smiled, trying to agitate him. Before Emily could say another sly comment, a fist made contact with her stomach causing her to cough up more blood.

"Filthy, scum," he leaned in and whispered, bringing a taser up to her side, sending voltage throughout her body. Emily screamed in agony. "Music to my ears," The man said, pulling the taser back. With that, he turned around and exited through the metal door, slamming it behind him, and leaving Emily in the darkness.

 **TWENTY-FOUR HOURS EARLIER**

"Good news my caramel apple," Garcia cooed over the phone.

"Lay it on me princess," Morgan responded over the speaker.

"The lab couldn't find any matches to the fingerprints, you gave them, in the system."

"I thought you said this was good news Garcia?" Emily piped up.

"I'm not finished sugar blossom, the prints came back negative, but the surveillance videos you guys gave me did not. I watched the murder until my precious eyes couldn't take it anymore. I caught this on my twentieth time watching, at fifty three point seven seconds, our unsub looks at the camera. It was only for half a second, but it was enough to get an ID. I'll send it over right now."

"Thanks Garcia," Reid smiled at the good news.

"Anything for my Angelfish," Garcia ended the call, and Morgan snapped the phone shut.

"Anything new?" Rossi asked, walking through the door.

"Garcia sent over our unsub's identity," Emily said.

"That's great, pull it up on the projector," Rossi responded.

Reid clicked a button on his laptop and pulled a profile onto the screen. "James Dean, thirty-five years old, lives on the corner of Jackson Street and Richmond Hill. Arrested in the past for DUI, larceny, public indecency, and assaulting a police officer."

"How does that lead him to murder?" JJ asks, walking into the conference room.

"Well, there are many cases in which petty crimes escalates to a more outright, hostile, expression of violence," Reid replied. JJ nodded her head, and sat down in a black chair that sat around the wooden table.

"I'm a killer who just murdered my own mother in a Walmart parking lot, where do I go next?" Morgan talked himself through the steps.

"Most people would go to someone they trust after an experience such as this one. Does he have any siblings, maybe someone he was arrested with?" Reid thought the scenario out.

"He has a brother named Marco Dean, he lives on the south side of Virginia," Emily read from the screen.

"Why are we all just standing around, grab Hotch and tell him to meet us there." Morgan stated leaving the room.

 **A/N** : I know this chapter was really short, sorry about that. I wanted to see what everyone thought about it and if ya'll think I should continue it! Reviews are always very helpful!


End file.
